We're insignificant
by Lily Lunaa Potter
Summary: She doesn't hum little made up songs, or go into fits of giggles. She simply watches people, people much older than her five year old self. And she looks at them as if she is trying to understand how they work. Rated M for later chapters
1. She's Little Lily Luna

She's like a wild fire. Or, that's what everyone says. Untamable. You don't mind though, she wouldn't be Lily if she wasn't. She wouldn't be Little Lily Luna, with her flaming hair and choclatey brown eyes. She's always so quiet around everyone else, you notice that when she doesn't see you. She doesn't talk quite as much. She doesn't hum little made up songs, or go into fits of giggles. She simply watches people, people much older than her five year old self. And she looks at them as if she is trying to understand how they work. And then she sees you and grins and her small arms are wrapped around you the instant you kneel down.

"Hello, Lils." You grin, and pick her up walking over to the couch. You sit and she situates herself on your lap. She squints up at your hair and it's brown (the same brown as her eyes) and you know she doesn' like it. So, now it's purple because you know it's her favorite, she giggles and claps and kisses your cheek.

"Ted?" You hear Ginny say, and you peer around Lily, whos running her tiny fingers through your hair. You know she -everyone- thinks it's strange that you're sixteen and Lily's eleven years your junior and you're still the best of friends. "Do you mind helping me set the table?"

Lilys eyes widen because she knows that means you have to get up. She wraps her short arms vice tight around your neck. "No!" She cries. "No Teddy, no!" You chuckled and shrug at Ginny, who rolls her eyes and calls down Albus instead. "Don't weave." Lily whispers.

"Don't worry, Lils. I'll never leave you. I promise." You whisper into her hair. And sudden;y she's giggling again and demands you change your hair color- she doesn't like purple anymore.

You're nineteen now and Victoire keeps pressing her lips on yours. She was so beautiful. God damn beautiful. With her blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. "Teddy! What are you doing?" It's James and he keeps tapping you.

"Shove off." You murmur and and push him away. Now Victoire's pulling away and you frown. "Have to go." She explains. "The trains about to leave." You nod sadly. "Just one more year." She whispers. "Bye, Ted." She kisses you one last time and then Dominique's pulling her away and on to the train.

You make your way back to the Potters and Lily grins when she sees you. And now your hair's green(her new favorite), and you pick her up, just as easy as you always did. "Two years, Teddy! Two whole years! It's such a long time!" She frowns at you.

"I'm glad you don't have to go this year, Lily Zilly." And she scowls at you and you can't help but chuckle. "I only mean that I'm gonna miss you loads." You explain and kiss her forehead. She's grinning again and you're glad for it.

"I'm gonna miss you loads too. Two years!" She repeats. "Too short!" And now you're both laughing and you carry her out to the car.

The train station again and Lily insist you're the one to see her off. Harry's a little upset, but Lily says she'll start crying if she has to leave them there and Ginny talks him into it. She's grabbing your hand and you barely have time to wave your goodbye at Victoire, who's rolling her eyes at Lily.

And Lily's walking to the platform, and straight through the wall wothout hesitation, or blinking an eye, or even going at it at a run. You sigh and follow her through, a frow set deep on your face. She's sees Hugo and runs toward him and you follow dragging your feet.

"Slytherin." You hear him telling her. "Or Ravenclaw. You're one of them two, Lils." He informs her.

"And you're Gryffindor." She shrugs. "Like Al and Jamesand Rose." You look around at the mention of those names and you see James with some girl, Albus and Rose are hanging around the Malfoy kid, who's staring at Lily like she's the prettiest thing in the world.

"Bye, Teddy." Lily frowns now too. She wraps her arms and legs around you. "Bye." She repeats after a few moments. "I really gotta go now." You set her down and she kisses your cheek and runs off to Hugo, who guides he straight to Malfoy. And he gives her a cheesy bow and she giggles and lets him lead her on the train, without a second glance in your direction. And you don't know why, but you wanna punch the kid in the face.


	2. The Sorting and Scorpius

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I'm at my Grandparents house. Expect a longer one later/ tomorrow!**

Hugo pulls you towards Scorpius because he knows he's Rosie's best friend and Hugo has _things_ to do and he doesn't want to let you wander alone. And so it is that your hand is in Malfoy's and he's grinning down at you as he leads you to an empty compartment. He sits first an dyou sit across from him and he looks at you for a while. "What?" You say finally.

"Nothing." He replies, shaking his head. And you're not one to press so you shrug and lean back in your seat, staring out the window. He keeps asking you questions and you wish he would _stop_stop**stop.** But he won't and you give him answers because you know he'll stop asking eventually. You wonder why he can't go ask Albus or Rosie, but you don't point out that he could.

Now you're being sorted. Or, you're about to be. Now you're name is being called and the Hall falls silent. You can feel everyone's eyes on you, though you pretend they aren't. "_Well, well. Miss Potter. The last one. Yes, yes._" The hat growls in your head. "_There's bravery, yes, yes. A passion to learn and- no, no definitly not a hufflepuff are you? No." _The hat continues to murmur like this for what feels like forever. You know it's been at least seven minutes. 'A hat stall.' The Potter's a hat stall!' Someone calls from the crowd. You nervously look at Hugo and he only smirks at you. "_Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Miss Potter? Better be... SLYTHERIN!" _

Albus and James jump out of there seats yelling something about a mistake. "It's wrong! McGonagall will fix it! It was a Mistake, Lils, a mistake!" You just shake your head and take a seat at the Slytherin table next to Scorpius. "I knew you'd end up here." He whispers. And you sigh and watch the rest of the sorting, and watch Hugo go to Gryffindor with a grin on his face.

It's third year now. Two years. Two years since you've last talked to Teddy. You write him and write him but he doesn't write back. Not a single letter. And you think it's because you did something wrong, because you're in Slytherin. The whole family hates you. Except Hugo of course. But, especially Rose, oh especially her. Because you _stole Scorpius. _He's here now, Scorpius. He's sucking on your neck and he says you make the most delightful noises when he does that. It leaves little purple and red marks that you parade around James just to piss him off. And now Scorpius' hands are sliding up your shirt and- oh. That feels nice. But you don't let it go much farther. He isn't pleased about that, but he says he'll be back tomorrow. You wave goodbye and he's off- off to fuck Rosie.


End file.
